


Terms and Conditions May Apply

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, kingsman has more bureaucracy than you'd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Eggsy has a talk with Harry about the compensation Kingsman offers to the families of deceased agents. 
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from [thisbirdhadflown](http://thisbirdhadflown.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who asked: ''It always bugged me that Kingsman only offered Eggsy's family that ONE favor and never bothered to check in/do anything else for them. Maybe Eggsy can have a conversation with Harry about offering the families of fallen Kingsman a more comprehensive compensation package?''

Eggsy doesn’t need a formal appointment to talk to Harry, but Galahad needs an appointment with Arthur if he’s going to make a formal proposal, so Eggsy has Harry’s assistant pencil him in for a meeting on Thursday. He could bring it up when they’re watching Netflix at home or at lunch at the HQ, but he’s serious about this. It’s not that he thinks that Harry isn’t going to take him seriously if he brought it up during dinner, but he’s dead set on seeing this motion pass.

On Thursday morning he kisses Harry goodbye in the kitchen at home and then lets himself into Harry’s office at the HQ in the afternoon (without knocking, because while he’s serious about this, not knocking is his thing now). Harry hasn’t mentioned the meeting, so he either hasn’t noticed (unlikely) or he’s humouring Eggsy.

‘’Eggsy,’’ says Harry in greeting.

‘’Arthur.’’

Harry raises an eyebrow. ‘’So this _is_ a serious meeting? I just thought you wanted uninterrupted office sex.’’

‘’Funny, Harry – Arthur.’’ Eggsy pauses and reflects on his verbal slip-up. ‘’Fuck it,’’ he says, ‘’Harry.’’

‘’Now that we’ve sorted out that problem,’’ Harry says as Eggsy takes a seat, ‘’what’s on your mind?’’

‘’I wanted to propose a change regarding the current compensation system.’’

Harry looks taken aback. ‘’Is there a problem with your wages?’’ he asks, confused.

‘’Compensation for families after the death of an agent, Harry,’’ Eggsy explains. ‘’Or recruit,’’ he adds, before Harry gets the chance to. Perhaps it’s unnecessary, because Harry must know why Eggsy’s asking.

‘’I see,’’ says Harry and leans back on his chair, face thoughtful. ‘’Let’s hear it then.’’

‘’The current system offers the families of deceased Kingsman employees or recruits a favour. The problem with this approach is that the nature or the conditions of the favour are never specified. Permission to be frank?’’

‘’Permission granted,’’ says Harry with a small smile.

‘’It sounds like something out of a fairy tale. Most people don’t believe in fairy tales. When you offer people a favour, any favour, especially if they can’t know anything about the organization that’s offering the favour, they won’t take it seriously. How many families have actually used the favour?’’

Harry thought for a moment. ‘’Few. Forgive me saying this, but they haven’t had much use for a favour, because Kingsman had very little to give them that they didn’t already have.’’

‘’So the medal and the favour are symbolic in nature?’’ Eggsy asks, even though he already knows. The favour is for those families who know what Kingsman is and does, for those privileged few who can understand the sheer scope of Kingsman’s power. The medal is for the others.

‘’Yes. But you have used the favour yourself, Eggsy.’’

‘’I was facing time. I didn’t have any other options. But that brings me to my next point.’’

Harry gestures Eggsy to continue.

‘’I understand that it is important to keep the organization a secret, but the phone call is a load of bullshit. When people call the number and reach a customer complaints line, most are going to hang up, thinking they got it wrong. _Unless_ ,’’ Eggsy says with emphasis, ‘’they are truly desperate, like I was, willing to try just about anything.’’

Harry looks like he’s finally catching on.

‘’What I’m saying is that it shouldn’t come down to a situation like mine. The compensation should help the families of Kingsman employees live on without the deceased. Military compensation is a good example.’’

‘’Kingsman is not a military organization.’’

Eggsy looks pointedly at Harry’s medals of achievement lined up on the shelf. ‘’It sure has enough pomp and circumstance to be one.’’

Harry follows Eggsy’s gaze and has the decency to look chastised. ‘’The favour can be monetary. It is in within the family’s rights to ask for a pension or allowance,’’ he says anyway.

‘’We’ve been over this, Harry. They don’t know that. I didn’t know that. My mum didn’t know that.’’

Harry taps his pen against the table as he considers Eggsy’s words. ‘’So what do you propose?’’

‘’Keep the medal of valour. It can be the symbolic gesture of gratitude for the deceased’s service to Kingsman. But the important thing is what you offer along with that medal. Kingsman agents have traditionally been from distinguished families, but you yourself, Harry, have fought for the inclusion of the likes of me. In some cases, the families may lose a significant amount of their income. So, if Kingsman wishes to continue with the favour tradition, I suggest creating a legal document that lists the conditions of the favour and presenting that to the family. But, speaking from experience, a monetary compensation would be a better choice. I’m sure that the finance division can come up with a way to calculate the size of the compensation.’’ Eggsy had rehearsed that little speech in the bathroom mirror after Harry left for work.

Harry hums. ‘’You realise that it is not my decision alone to make. There will be a vote.’’

‘’But it doesn’t hurt to have Arthur in my corner, does it?’’ Eggsy grins, because he knows from Harry’s expression that Harry has agreed to his idea. He just hopes that it’s not because he’s made Harry feel guilty again.

Harry smiles back. ‘’It certainly doesn’t,’’ he says. ‘’We should’ve thought of this sooner. Obviously this change would’ve been impossible under Chester’s rule, but I’m afraid we are having trouble comprehending just how many changes Kingsman needs.’’

‘’You’ve done plenty to reform Kingsman, Harry. I’m just pointing out that now that we have many new agents and staff, it might be the time to start thinking about things like these.’’

‘’What would we do without you, Galahad?’’

‘’You’d probably be fucked, Arthur,’’ says Eggsy, finally relaxing. His plan is in motion. He’s expecting some resistance from old-timers who have their heads in their arse, but most people should be on board, because who doesn’t want to be sure that their family will be looked after when they die?

‘’Oh, undoubtedly.’’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](http://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Up next: Eggsy gets himself a sugardaddy!


End file.
